You Can't Run From Your Feelings
by smile2mii
Summary: AU. Sam and Dean meet a new psychic that's coping better than anyone they'd ever met before, but what happens when her power gets to be too much? I suck at summaries, but it's not that bad once you take a peek! :  Set in S1-S2ish. Sam/OC and Dean-ness!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean, or Yellow Eyes... Even though I wish I did. Ally, however, is mine, as well as her power ;)**

* * *

><p>"Ally!" my little sister screamed as she rounded the corner into my room. She put a brat face on and a hand on her hip, holding my old stuffed Dumbo loosely by the ear. "Why is there a stupid Dumbo in my room?" she demanded<p>

"I dunno why Dumbo is in your room," I replied, hurt.

"Well, I hate Dumbo."

"Then give him back, smarty."

She smirked, threw him at me, and rounded the corner. I set Dumbo down nicely next to me and picked my trig homework back up. It wasn't five minutes later that my momma walked in and made a bee-line to my closet.

I looked at her, confused. "Hey, Momma."

She poked her head out of the door and smiled. "Hey! Guess what?"

I knew exactly what. It was what had happened every single day last week. It was the reason I babysat my younger brother and sister throughout my whole spring break. But, of course, it was almost in my genetic makeup that I needed to be the 'good daughter'.

"What?" I asked with fake curiosity.

"It's date night!" she squealed.

Ahh, and there it was. Again. God, love her. I know I do.

I smiled as best I could. "Awesome."

She danced out of my closet holding my favorite dress.

"Have fun," I called out to her as she left my room.

"YEAH!" she yelled back.

Yup, that's my flighty momma… Beautiful thing. She's one of those ladies with the blonde hair, blue eyes, beautiful smile, and that hourglass figure that guys go nuts over.

I've been told I inherited her figure and hair type-which is a mass of curls and waves-but that's it. I'm shorter than her by quite a few inches and have my dad's dark hair. Weird thing is, though, is that I got some off-the-wall eyes. They're hazel, but I swear they change color between a grey-blue, grey-green, and bright brown sometimes depending on my mood. Yes, it's way weird, but that's my eyes for ya.

I finished my trig homework to the best of my ability and headed for the kitchen to make supper for the kids. I was searching for the pack of chicken that was supposed to be in the freezer when Momma waltzed in wearing a pair of silver heels.

"What do ya think?" she asked, twirling.

I smiled, for real this time. "Ohh, girl, you look shmexy!" At that, she started dancing around to the playlist I had going on my laptop.

"Okay," she stated after a minute, "Nate and Maddie are supposed to be cleaning their room until it's spotless… or at least until supper is done." I giggled and she continued, "Bedtime is at 7:40, like always, and no TV for either of them."

I raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

She shrugged. "They can't keep their grades up and room clean, they can't watch TV." She stepped forward and gave me a hug. "Love you!"

I hugged her back. "Love you too." I squeezed and let go. "Be careful, okay?"

"Always!" she laughed.

She left and I went back to looking for chicken. Ten minutes later, I had the oven pre-heating, the chicken sautéed, and the rice cooking. I sat at the table with my new book and checked my phone for messages.

_**New Messages**_

_**Unknown (6:31 PM) We need to talk ab…**_

Unknown? I didn't even know it was possible to block your number with texting. I pulled my finger down the screen to unlock the phone and went straight to messages.

_**Unknown: We need to talk about that power of yours. **_

Power? Wrong number. I put my phone down and picked my book up.

_BUZZ! BUZZ!_

I picked my phone up again and stared at it.

_**New Messages**_

_**Unknown (6:32 PM) Ally, I have plans f…**_

My name. I slid my finger down the screen again.

_**Unknown: Ally, I have plans for you. You and the children like you. **_

_**We will speak more of it tonight. **_

Me. He really is talking to me. But, what is he talking about?

My phone buzzed in my hand: another message.

_**Unknown: Feed the children and put them to bed. We will speak then. **_

My eyes went wide and I looked around the kitchen. Nothing was out of place, the side door leading to the patio was locked, but the one on the other side of the kitchen wasn't. It wasn't really out of the ordinary for that door to be unlocked, since I had a cat that was let out and in all the time, but it was freaky all the same. I sprinted over to the door and opened it just a crack to let my cat inside, then shut it securely and slid the bolt home.

I shivered with the possibility that I was being watched. I mean, how else would this weirdo know I had to feed the kids?

I double checked all the doors in the house and ran upstairs to check on Nate and Maddie. Of course, the room was an utter disaster - still. There wasn't really much I could do about that, though, was there? I fed them, made sure they had their teeth brushed, and put them in bed.

I shut their door quietly and went to the living room, where I had full view of almost all doors. I knew it was probably a stupid joke, but weird things had happened to me before.

After about ten minutes of reading, my head started pounding. I put my book down and held my head in my hands.

_Not again… _

I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to make the pain edge off a bit. Just then I heard quick little footsteps and I looked up to see my crack kitty shooting off across the living room and down the hall.

I heard a thump where she must have made contact with a wall and looked after her. "Weirdo cat," I muttered to myself.

"Odd cat indeed," a deep, echoing voice said from the opposite side of the living room.

I jumped off of my couch and stared, wide-eyed at the figure in front of me.

"Jake?" I asked incredulously. My cousin was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with his hands in his pockets, looking down to where the bill of his hat was hiding his eyes. "When did you get here?" Even to me, my voice sounded like it was rattling around in my brain, echoing off a bit.

His shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Just now," he answered in that same deep, echoing voice.

I frowned, doing a mental check of all doors I _know _I locked. "How did you get in? I had all the doors locked…"

"Now why would you do that?" he asked with mock curiosity.

The pounding started up again and I felt sick to my stomach. Something was wrong. I started toward my cousin. "Jake, are you okay…?"

He lifted his head and yellow eyes stared at me from where brown ones should have been. _Those eyes. _I jerked my hand away and stared at him wide-eyed. "Please tell me those are contacts."

"Ally," he began, walking slowly toward me, "I have plans for you." My eyes widened yet again. "You and all the children like you."

My brow furrowed. "_You_ sent those creepy messages? You jerk, you really scared me." I raised my right hand and went to smack him upside his head but he caught my arm mid-smack and squeezed.

"Don't you dare lift a hand to me, human."

He didn't let go, but looked at me with those yellow eyes. A slow anger flared inside me. "You can drop the act, J. What do you want, all the food in our fridge? The vodka in the closet? Well, you need to take that up with Momma…" He frowned and I sighed. "Sorry, my head just really hurts and you scared me half to death." I turned to sit back on the couch, but was instantly jerked roughly back toward my cousin. "Ow-!"

His eyes were hard. "You will do what I say, Ally, or you will regret it. Do you understand?"

My head split just then, making me gasp in pain as I almost crumbled where I stood. I clutched my head with my free hand, and then it hit me.

I suddenly knew what was going on.

"Who are you?" I choked out, trying to peek at the imposter. He was possessed. It was nothing I hadn't seen before, but it was scary to see someone I knew like this.

His smile looked so _wrong_ on my cousin's sweet face. "I am your future." He raised the hand holding my arm, pulling my near limp body to his eye level. "Do you know why I need you?"

Of course, I knew why. I heard my arm snap and suppressed a small scream. "No," I answered through tears and gritted teeth.

"Lies," he growled. Next thing I knew, I was sliding down the wall by the piano, on the opposite side of the room, back searing and head pounding.

I looked up at my 'cousin' and tried to focus my blurry vision. "What do you want?" I rasped.

"I want an army."

"But, why-"

He lifted his hand toward me in what seemed as less than a millisecond. "_Silence!_" he growled, and made a fist.

My body felt like it was being crushed. Every muscle was being stretched to it's absolute limits and my breath was squeezed out.

"_You are a soldier. You will not question me._" Weird things had happened to me before, but nothing like this. This guy wasn't even touching me, yet he was definitely on the verge of killing me. Black and white dots danced in my vision. "Find your power," he said, false-comfort coating his voice, "and learn to control it. We will talk after you have accomplished this."

He released his fist and I gulped in air, making myself light-headed. I felt something tickling down my face and reached up to catch a stray tear, but instantly let my arm drop as I felt the numbing awkwardness of a broken bone.

I looked up at him when he appeared above me. Another wicked smile. "Tell no one if you value their life."

Another tear dropped silently down my cheek as I nodded.

My cousin threw his head back and a black smoke shot out of his mouth, hovered a bit, then floated to the door, and disappeared through the door frame, leaving him laying limply in front of me.

"Jake?" I asked shakily. "Jake! Are you okay?"

He stirred a bit, but no answer.

I got up slowly, cradling my broken arm.

"What a mess," I whispered.

* * *

><p>Sam had another vision. Apparently, this little brunette in Mississippi was a psychic, too, and from what Sam had seen, she wasn't in very good standings with the Yellow-Eyed demon.<p>

After extensive research, the boys were parked across the street from her house, watching to see what would happen. They heard banging and saw a black smoke leave the home, but they couldn't move… Not yet.

"Do you even know what this girl can do?" Dean asked through a mouth full of burrito.

Sam shook his head and looked down at the gun laying on his knee. "All I saw was her be thrown against a wall and the yellow-eyed demon standing in front of her saying he wanted an army." He looked at the home and sighed. "Dean?"

"Mmm?"

"What if I cant save her either? What if she dies just like the others?"

Dean shoved the last bit of burrito in his mouth and shook his head. "Not gunna ha'pn, Sammy. We're not losin' another 'un."

Sam just let out a breath.

"Hey, Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"This girl… Ally… is she hot?" Sam turned to his brother, a look of confusion on his face. "What?" Dean asked innocently. "I cant have fun on the job?"

The younger of the two shook his head and grinned.

"Oh, that bad, huh?"

Sam looked up quickly, amusement in his eyes. "No! No… She's actually pretty from what I saw."

"Just pretty?"

"Well, I can't really say much more since I only caught a glimpse… but I will definitely be able to recognize her."

"Yeah," Dean said, shifting in his seat to look out the windshield, "well, here's your chance."

Sam sat up and looked, too. The garage door opened and a small figure moved to get in the car, arms wrapped around her thin midriff.

"That her?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." A bulky white Expedition pulled out and sped down the road. "Let's go."

The boys followed the tail lights to a small hospital off of the main road and parked the Impala in the visitor's section only a few rows over from the girl.

"Why're we here?" Dean asked. "Did you see her get hurt?"

"She might have gotten hurt when she was thrown against the wall," Sam shrugged. "But I didn't hear any pain cries."

They got out and walked slowly behind the small figure.

Sam stopped when he saw what part of the building they were headed. "The ER?"

Dean slapped a laminated clip into his brother's hand. "Come on, Dr. Stephens," he grinned at his younger brother. "We have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

An hour and a half later, I had Jake moved to the couch, picked up as much as I could, checked on the kids - again - and was now sitting in the ER waiting room. I watched as nurses bustled about, vaguely wondering how bad my break was. I looked down at my now swollen and bruised forearm and prodded it gently.

"Ally Mason?" a tall, beautiful, blonde nurse inquired as she walked gracefully toward me.

"Yeah?"

She smiled. "We're ready for you now." She stepped back, opened a thick, white door, and held it for me. "Let's see what we can do to fix you up."

I nodded with a smile that I hoped was at least a little bit convincing and walked through the door. I ended up having to walk all the way down the hall to a room larger than your regular examination office. This room had four hospital beds lining the wall with curtains to separate them and a long counter on the opposite wall with numerous sinks and a variety of doctor tools. I gulped.

I _hated_ hospitals. Like, with a passion. The smell, the feel, the lack of windows, and the knowledge that lots of sick people had died here before. All of it. Oh, and did I mention I was scared of needles? I mean, only shots… I could give blood or take an IV any day, but when the doctor pulls out a syringe, I get the chills and the urge to bolt from the room.

The nurse gestered to the bed in the left corner of the room. "Why don't you go have a seat on that bed for us?"

"Okay," I said quietly. The bed was tough to the point of discomfort, so I just sat on the edge and cradled my arm to my chest.

Blondie pulled a shot needle out of a drawer under the sink closest to me and looked at me apologetically. "We need to get some pain meds in you." She set the shot on a silver tray and gently picked up my swollen arm to examine it. She grimaced. "This isn't a terrible break or anything, but you've got to be in pain."

She had a point, there. Adrenaline doesn't last very long, especially when you've been moving things around your house to make it look _normal_. My arm was throbbing and stiff with swelling, but it was nothing I couldn't deal with.

The nurse set my arm back down and grabbed my other arm in exchange. She pushed my t-shirt sleeve up and prepped my bicep for the shot with some rubbing alcohol and iodine.

"So," she said shortly, "what happened, may I ask?"

I knew this question was coming. "I was babysitting my younger brother and sister, and when I went back to the kitchen to clean up dinner, I tripped on my sister's jacket that was laying on the stairs and tumbled down." I mentally patted myself on the back. I had to remember that one. I laughed. "Pretty dumb, right?"

She shook her blonde curls. "No, it could have been worse." When she caught my best 'disbelief' face, she continued, "We have some people come in here with a broken foot from stubbing their toe, and we even have some people come in saying they think they will die from a disease when they really just have a cold."

I laughed and caught a glimpse of the needle that she pulled off of the silver tray beside her. "Uhh," I started, "can I have a stress ball, or a hand, or something?"

She kinda just raised an eyebrow at me and smiled slightly. "Sure… Let me go get a doctor for you."

I smiled and she got up, letting my sleeve fall back over my arm. I stared at the sharp needle on the tray in front of me. The clear liquid on the inside was filled half-way and I took a deep, stabling breath.

"Ally, this is Dr. Jones and Dr. Stephens," Blondie said as she walked back in the room flanked by two men. They were cute, to tell you the truth, but it was what they were _doing_ that made me get a weird feeling about them. The man closest to the woman - the shorter one - was staring at her butt and grinning, while the second, taller guy was kind of jittery, eyeing the IV bags hanging off a stand, the doctor utensils on the counter, and my broken arm.

"Hi," I said quietly, watching the two. The taller one met my eyes and gave a grim smile.

"Alrighty," the shorter one slapped his hands together a rubbed. "What do we have here?"

I looked down at my arm and smiled. "Oh, nothing really, just a broken bone or two."

"Doctors," Blondie started, "would you be so kind as to lend Miss Mason a hand? I think needles make her queasy."

I blushed and nodded. They shared a quick look as if to say 'Well, whatever floats her boat' and moved to sit on either side of me, the taller on my right, shorter on my left.

Sam took another peek at the small girl's purpling and slightly disfigured arm and grimaced. Dean met his eyes over Ally's head for a brief second before looking back at the nurse.

"So, tell me, Nurse," Dean said slowly, "what should you do in this situation."

She pulled Ally's sleeve back up and reapplied the alcohol and iodine. "Standard procedure. We disinfect the area, administer pain medication, and bring the patient to get x-rays when the medication takes effect."

"Good, good," Dean said softly.

"Do you mind if we ask her a few questions while the x-ray room is being prepped?" Sam asked.

The girl between them went from slouched and fragile-looking to sitting up straight and rigid. She kept quiet.

"No, not at all!" the nurse smiled. "You wont have much time, as you know that the medication will make her sleepy and a bit loopy, but I don't see a problem with letting her have some company." She finished prepping and grabbed a cotton ball and the syringe.

The girl's good hand flew to grasp Dean's and Sam laid his reassuringly on the small of her back.

It was all over very quickly, but the girl didn't relax, nor did she loosen the death grip on Dean's hand.

The nurse pressed a bandaid over the site and stood. "I'll come to get you in a few minutes, okay, honey?"

Ally kept her head down but nodded.

The nurse walked out and Sam, seeing Dean wasn't getting out of the death grip any time soon, moved to sit on the stool in front of the girl and smiled.

"Hi," he said soothingly, "I'm Dr. Stephens. Can you tell us what happened?"

She looked up then, hazel eyes clashing. "I tripped," she said simply.

Sam reached for her arm. "May I?"

She shivered and nodded, gooseflesh appearing on her arms.

He picked her arm up and squeezed gently, trying to pinpoint the break through the swelling. She didn't say a word through his little 'examination', but somewhere in the thirty seconds Sam was looking at her arm, Dean managed to free his now red hand.

"Ally, we need to know something," he said, shifting to look at her squarely. "Has anything like this happened to you before?" He knew that she had been to the hospital quite a few times before this incident.

She looked at him unsmiling. "I'm clumsy."

"Now, you know-"

"That neither of you are doctors?" she interrupted suddenly. "Yeah, I know. It's kinda obvious."

Sam leaned forward and grinned. "You caught us, but that doesn't mean we cant help you. We need to know what _really _happened, okay?"

She shivered again, her eyes going a bit glassy. "Tell me who you are first," she said.

"My name is Sam, and this is my brother, Dean. We…" he looked to Dean for support, "…know things."

"Wha' things?"

"Hold on," Dean said, "it's our turn in this game of twenty questions. Have you been having headaches these last few months? Any strange dreams? Seen anything that seems a little unexplainable?"

Her brow furrowed. A good sign. "That's more 'n one question," she slurred. "But, yeah. How'd you know?"

Sam put a finger to his lips as the nurse walked in again. "Lucky guess," he said quietly.

Nurse Tall-And-Blonde rolled up a wheelchair and the three of them got Ally sitting in nice and safely. Before Ally was rolled away, Dean raised his voice a bit. "Just remember," he called, "we're here to help!"

Ally was wheeled out and Dean turned to Sam.

"Since when does the Yellow-Eyed demon abuse his soldiers?" Dean demanded. "That girl has a broken arm!"

"You'd think that he would want his soldiers in top condition or something," Sam mused. "Dean, that girl is carrying something huge on her soldiers. We _have _to help her."

"Yeah, I know, I know. Always Sammy with the need to save everyone with the lost puppy look."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Don't you see? You have to _run_!" _

_I just stared at Jake. Why was he telling me this? What was going on?_

_We were standing in an open field, rain pouring down on us, but something wasn't right. _

"_Ally! Go! Now! Before they use your power!"_

"_NO!" I screamed at him. "I'm not leaving you, so you can just forget it!"_

_Tears streamed down his cheeks, and mine followed suit. I felt his sorrow, disappointment, fear… then he was on his knees, blood blossoming on his chest and streaming down his shirt. _

_Running to him felt like I was going through quicksand. The more I tried, the less ground I seemed to cover. I reached out to him, hoping, praying I would be able to at least touch him, take his pain away somehow…_

_Just when I was able to brush my fingers against his shoulder, a searing pain erupted from my chest. I looked down and was shocked to see blood pouring out of a wound similar to Jake's. _Too _similar…_

_Jake got up then, seemingly unharmed. His shirt was once again clean and he smiled at me. _

"You passed_," he said in a deep, echoing voice. His eyes flashed yellow and I screamed in fury and pain, then all went black. _

I woke up with a start, feeling as if I got slugged in the head with a bat. I groaned and went to hold my head but dropped my arm when I remembered why it felt so bulky and heavy. What time was it?

"So, what are we going to do about this mess? I mean, we cant just take her with us, but we cant let her go back home, either."

My eyes flew open to the strange voice and I found myself laying on a bed in a motel room. I pushed myself to a sitting position and looked wildly around. I was alone in the room, on the bed furthest from the door. My arm was in a sling, wrapped in a hot pink cast… I had to get out.

I swung my legs off the side of the bed and tried to get up to run, but vertigo won me over and I stumbled into the bedside table, knocking the lamp into the wall and the alarm clock onto the floor. Black splotches swarmed my vision and I tried to steady myself.

I heard muffled voices and the door click with the key card.

"Hey, hey, hey," one of the voices said as they rushed me. I felt big hands on my shoulders as they pushed me gently back down on the bed. "Easy there, Ally. You're alright."

_Who are you? _I wanted to ask, but I couldn't find my voice. Color and light slowly entered my vision again as I found the face in front of me. Dr. Stephens? No… he's not a doctor. Sam.

I could _feel _his nervousy… it was making me nervous as well, taking my panic to a whole new level. I leaned forward, reaching to the bedside table where the Holy Bible rested, and swung the Good Book up to wack him in the head as hard as I could. There was definitely a thump and a yelp, but a millisecond later, my head was pounding harder than it had before and two pairs of hands had me immobile.

"Let… me… go!" I grunted and squeezed my eyes shut from the pain in my melon.

"What?" the other guy, whose name I couldn't recall, demanded. "And let you run off and get yourself killed?"

I froze at that. Killed? I was going to be sick.

"We told you last night, we're here to _help_ you," Sam said.

I shook my head gingerly so not to make it fall off my shoulders. "If you want to help me, get me to a toilet."

Dean nodded at the girl. "Sammy, go get the Dramamine and a can of ginger ale out of the bag, will ya?"

"Yeah, sure."

Dean helped Ally to her feet, careful not to jostle her too much. She stumbled a few times to the bathroom, but as soon as she touched that cold tile, she shoved Dean hard and slammed the door shut, sliding the lock behind her.

"Ally? Ally!" Dean knocked hard on the door. "Unlock this door!"

Sam walked up with ginger ale in one hand and the medicine in the other. "What's going on?" he asked, confused.

Dean took a breath and folded his arms. "She shoved me out and locked the door!"

Sam grinned. "She _shoved_ you out? Dude, she's like stick thin and five-foot-nothin' and you're telling me she shoved you out?"

"Hey!" Dean said defensively. "That girl's strength doesn't match her appearance… She's like wasabi sauce!"

"What?" Sam asked, severely confused.

"You know…" Dean smiled and turned to his little brother fully. "Only a little bit packs a big punch."

Sam shook his head and looked down. "Leave it to you to compare a girl to a condiment." He stepped closer to the door and knocked softly. "Ally? Ya wanna open up?"

The only answer he got was retching from the other side of the door.

"I have medicine and a drink for you, if you'll just open up…" Sam continued to knock on the door.

"She'll have to come out some time," Dean said simply. "We'll just wait until then."

Sam looked at Dean and then to the medication in his hand. "She needs this now, though."

"Yeah, well, she's not gunna die without it." He walked back to the bedside table and picked up a bottle of prescription medicine. "Here," he handed his little brother two blue pills, "leave this on the floor for her. If she wants it bad enough, she'll open up to take it."

Sam grabbed a crappy styrofoam cup from the counter to put the medicine in and set it next to the door along with the can of ginger ale. "Hey, your stuff is out here if you want it. It'll take away your nausea and numb ya up a little."

His answer was only more retching and a smart-aleck remark from Dean on how if he wasn't such a bitch, he could just pick the lock.

_I really hope the maid does her job well_, I thought as I flushed the toilet. I flipped my throbbing head around to rest my other cheek on the cool ceramic seat and tried to recall what all happened last night.

Momma went out. I babysat. Someone possessed Jake and broke my arm along with a few picture frames. I went to the hospital and met these two. Got a shot.

And then what?

I got a shot and then an x-ray? I couldn't be sure, but I wasn't about to remember much past that.

I leaned back against the door. _The shot_, I thought. It _must _have been the shot! I went all drowsy after that nurse gave it to me and I couldn't remember anything except for a few minutes after the shot was administered.

What really scared me, though, was I was in a strange motel room with two guys I don't know at all with God-knows-what after me and a killer headache.

My thoughts went numbly to the medicine right outside the door.

No. I would not show weakness in front of strangers. I was not going to let myself look like a freaking damsel in distress.

Instead, I decided to reach up to grab the rag hanging on the rack and ran it under the tub faucet to help cool my face.

But the other guy… Dean… he had a point. I couldn't stay in here forever. I _had _to eat eventually… but, no weakness.

I would wait until all this passed and _then _I would come out. The only problem is, though… How long would that be?

I sighed. Who were these guys, really? They claim to be doctors, then they admit to _not _being doctors, then they say they can help me. That I could get myself killed if I left.

Dear, God, were they stupid. No one could help me…I mean even if they actually knew what was going on and didn't think I was crazy for it. Seriously, though, it's not every day someone tells you she has something evil coming after her, talks to angels, and is a little psychic.

I hadn't told _anyone _just for the fear that I'd be committed. I complained about the headaches when the dreams and mood swings started, and then missed a little bit of school over the migraines that followed, but I found Tylenol didn't do much for me. From then on I just ignored my pounding head - for the most part - and tried to get a good grip on my new 'gift'.

I didn't know these guys, and they could just be bad news if not a walking trap, but I really didn't have much of a choice other than to trust them. At least, for now. Once my head was a little more together and I had a better grasp on what was going on, I could make a run for it.

I know I dozed off somewhere in the middle of my thoughts, but I was roused again by soft knocking on the door.

"Hey," one of guys said from outside. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah," I said. Wow, I sounded gruff. I leaned forward, the now warm rag falling into my lap. Warm? How long was I out?

I shakily got to my feet and opened the door, only to find a broad chest inches away from my face. I looked up warily.

"Hey, how're ya feeling?" the taller guy called Sam asked.

"I'm fine," I replied and cleared my throat a bit. "How long was I in there?"

"Around twenty minutes."

_Ah._

He held out two blue pills and a can of ginger ale. "Here," he said. "It's for the pain."

More drugs? No, thank you. I smiled as best I could and took the can. "I said I'm fine."

"Suit yourself." He walked to the bedside table and put the pills into an orange prescription bottle.

After putting my can on the counter, I filled a disposable cup with tap water and started to swish the vomit aftertaste from my mouth. Sam was pacing the room looking nervously from me to the door and back to me.

I spit and turned to face him. "What's wrong with you?"

He looked up and took a deep breath. "Uh, nothing." He took a seat on the bed closest to the door. "You know, you should probably sit down and elevate that arm of yours to keep it from swelling up like a balloon."

I looked down at my new hot pink cast and grabbed my ginger ale. "Yeah, okay." I walked slowly over to the other bed and made myself comfortable, propping a fluffy pillow under my arm.

"So," I started awkwardly after a few minutes of silence, "where's your brother?"

Sam seemed to be thankful for a break in the dead air. "Oh, he went to check the missing person's file at the police department to make sure you haven't been filed yet."

My eyes widened. "Oh, God. I have to call my mom, tell her I'm okay, let her know where I am-"

"And tell her not to try to follow you," Sam interrupted.

_Ah, crap, _Sam thought. _That came out wrong._

Ally was staring at him with a blank look on her face. Panic ripped through him.

"Uhh…I-" Sam swallowed nervously and tried again. "I didn't mean it that way."

Her eyes were icy. "Then, please, tell me what you _do_ mean."

"What I mean is, it's not safe for you to go home. If you go, your family may get hurt… Maybe even killed."

She blanched and he kicked himself.

"Sorry," he looked at his folded hands in his lap. "I just need you to know the severity of the situation is all."

"Situation?" Ally whispered.

Sadness washed over Sam and he looked up at Ally. "Ally, I want to tell you everything - I swear, I do - but I need to know what you know, first. That way, we can fix this whole big mess." When she met his eyes, he noted they looked like a grayish-blue as opposed to the green he swore he saw earlier. He pulled himself back from the thought and continued, "I assume that since you've been having bad dreams and headaches for a while now, you must know what kind of…_power_ you have."

"Speaking of which," she started, a new energy in her words, "how did you know that those things have been happening to me? You said something about it in the hospital last night, but you never answered when I asked about it."

He grinned and moved to sit across the bed from her. "Believe it or not, you're not the only one that this is happening to. My brother and I have come across quite a few of other psychics who have also been told they play a part in a war, or something like that."

Her brows furrowed. "Others? You mean, I'm not alone?"

A smile split his face. "Not at all… But I answered your question, so it's your turn." He leaned forward. "What is your power?"

She bit her lip and frowned. "Honestly?" He nodded quickly. "Well, it's kinda hard to explain… I can sorta _feel _the emotions of the people around me."

"Oh," he mused, "you're an empath. That doesn't sound too bad."

Ally snorted. "Oh, but it gets better. It's all unintentional, but I can also make those around me feel what I'm feeling." She looked down at her cast and started picking at the fluffy white gauze sticking out the edge. "I'm getting better at keeping my emotions at bay, but it's so hard. I mean, I cant run from how I feel for forever."

_No kidding,_ Sam thought, his mind going straight to Dean.

"Well, can you answer another question of mine?" Ally looked innocently up at Sam as he stood.

"Sure."

"What are you hiding from me?"

This caught Sam off guard. He shot an eye at her. "What do you mean?"

She smiled. "I'll ask you a question, but you'll change the subject… Why?"

Sam pressed his lips together. What could he say? _Hey, Ally, we're being stalked by a yellow-eyed demon because he wants to use us for our powers until we die. Oh, and did I mention that everyone we've met along the way has either tried to kill us or killed others then themselves? _

"You know," she said, "when I asked what was wrong, you changed the subject so fast, I thought I got whiplash." Sam looked down guiltily at his clasped hands and Ally smiled to herself. "I'm not a little kid anymore. Whatever it is, I can take it."

"Just how old are you?" Sam asked.

Ally laughed a sweet, musical laugh. "There you go again, changing the subject on me."

Sam met her eyes with a grin. "Sorry, I guess I'm just curious." Which, he was, but he had every intention to tell this girl the whole truth. After what she'd been through, he owed her that much.

She shrugged. "It's cool. And for what it's worth, I'm eighteen."

_Eighteen? That doesn't fit the pattern, either. _"Cool, I'm twenty-two."

She nodded. "How old is your brother?"

"Twenty-six."_ Why would Yellow-Eyes get someone younger? It didn't make any sense._

"You're making that face again," Ally stated simply, breaking into his thoughts.

"What face?"

"The one where you scrunch up your eyebrows and pinch your lips." She giggled and pointed with her good hand to her cheek. "It makes you get cute little dimples," she said, then looked down quickly with wide eyes.

Sam smiled, his cheeks flaming. "You feeling okay?"

She shook her head gingerly, her eyebrows furrowed. "You made me go off and say something I didn't need to." She looked up at him, her green eyes alight with stubbornness.

_Wait, green? _

"Sorry," Sam said with a grin, knowing full well what she meant. "I tend to be the more emotional one out of me and Dean."

"Don't be so sure about that," Ally said quietly. They stayed silent for a moment, Sam wondering what the heck she meant. "Oh!" she said suddenly, making Sam jump. "Sorry for hitting you upside the head with the Bible earlier."

"Ah, it's okay," Sam smiled. "Didn't even hurt." But oh, did it. Amazingly enough, though, the adrenaline rush of getting this girl under control made him immediately forget about his head. He laughed, rubbed the place of impact absent-mindedly, and froze.

The spot that should have been a little raised wasn't. No pain, tenderness, nada.

_What the-_

Just then, the door knob clicked and Dean was there, holding it open with his foot, his arms full with cheap groceries.

"Hey, Sammy! Come get some of these, will ya?" Dean looked up and made eye contact with Ally. "Well," he said, a goofy smile plastered on his face, "look who made it out of the bathroom."


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled as best I could. The atmosphere in here felt like pity, annoyance, curiosity, and… giddiness? I took a closer look at the two men in front of me. Sam was pulling yellow _Piggly Wiggly _bags away from a giggly Dean, who was…sill looking at me with a goofy smile.

Why was he still looking at me? "What?" I asked.

He pulled a Subway sandwich out of his jacket pocket and took a bite. "I go' iish creahm."

I looked at Sam, who had stopped digging in one of the bags to look at Dean with wide eyes and a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Wait," I looked back to Dean and then to Sam again. "What did I miss?"

Sam shook his head and looked back to his grocery bags. "Dean loves food, and I just find it completely hilarious."

"Yeah?" Dean swallowed. "Well, maybe you should realize that food should make you happy, not just keep you alive."

I laughed at that. "Did you bring me anything?" I asked, eyeing that sandwich in his hand. "I'm starving."

He nodded toward a Subway bag by Sam and went back to his own food.

Sam quickly grabbed a sandwich, unwrapped it, and handed it to me. "Dean? Can I speak with you?"

Dean looked up, a piece of ham sticking out of his mouth and mustard on his chin. "Can't I eat first?"

"Bring it with you."

I looked at Sam: he didn't look like there was anything _wrong_ per say, but his emotions told a different story. He was nervous. Very, very nervous. He glanced at me and back to Dean, his jaw tightening.

Dean mumbled something about being a bitch and Sam bounced on his heels. Something was going on. I took an awkward bite of my sandwich and watched the two boys walk out of the motel room.

As soon as the door shut, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and took a deep breath before trying to stand up. It was exhausting acting like I trusted these two.

_I need to get out of here. _But where could I go? What if Sam was right? What if me going home could get my family killed? I couldn't risk that…

But if I was a danger to my family, I was a danger to these guys, too.

I walked slowly to the mirror above the sink and stared at my reflection. My eyeliner from the previous day was a bit smudged and my brown hair was not exactly what one would call _presentable._ I needed a shower, but all I had was my sweats, my t-shirt, some old Toms, and apparently the hospital gown that I was in at the moment.

I knew what I needed to do. I took one last bite of my sandwich and went to work hunting down my lost clothes, shoes, and some cash.

It was easy finding my personal things: they were sloppily folded and stacked by the TV… The money, on the other hand, was a little tougher to locate.

I checked every drawer in the dresser, under some papers on the desk, and even in a duffle bag by the bathroom. Nada.

I sighed and headed to another duffle bag by the window. After fighting with the zipper, I awkwardly pulled the bag open and froze.

Knives, a machete, boxes of ammo, guns of various size and types, bags of salt, a bottle of gasoline…

"That's got to be it, though!" I jumped at Sam's voice from outside the window. "I mean, why else would the Yellow-Eyed demon be after her?"

"Yeah, but if that was the case, wouldn't it have to work both ways? Otherwise, she'd just be some sponge to soak up the blows of battle."

_Do what? _That didn't make any sense at all. They were crazy…That was all there was to it. Who else carried around guns, knives, and bags of salt?

I grabbed a longer, skinnier pistol and set it down next to me before zipping up the bag and moving to the side pockets, .

BINGO! I weighed a clip of twenty's in my hand and smiled to myself. I headed toward the bathroom to change, pistol in hand and grabbing my clothes and shoes on the way.

You might think getting changed with a funky cast on wouldn't be _that_ bad… Well let me tell you: You are dead wrong. Aside from the whole I-can't-maneuver-my-arm-to-do-what-I-want thing, I got lightheaded every time I had to lift my arm for whatever reason and it _hurt_. Having been pumped full of all kinds of wild pain meds the previous day also adds on, making me feel extremely gross and groggy.

I heard the motel door open again and I quickly sat down to get my shoes on.

"Ally?" I jumped at Sam's voice right outside the bathroom door. "You okay in there?"

"Fine," I said shortly.

"You're not sick again are you?"

I smiled to myself.I hated being treated like some china doll. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine?" I grabbed the fold of twenties and put them in the toe of my left shoe before slipping it on securely.

I slipped the gun in the back of my sweats and smoothed out my cheap Wally-World shirt over it before opening the door to, yet again, a broad chest inches from my face.

"Woah," I said, raising my eyebrows at him. Of course, he backed away almost immediately, a grim expression covering his face.

Dean was standing by the TV, one hand in his pocket, the other holding _another _Subway sandwich. "Ally, can we talk?" It came out more of like a statement that _was _going to be followed. Honestly, it intimidated me a bit.

I nodded once and followed Sam to where he and Dean sat on the bed opposite mine. _Well,_ I thought, _there went my escape plan… for now. _I caught a glimpse of the pain meds on the bedside table, but pulled away from the thought and endured the slow but steady throb in my right arm. I sat down and cradled my cast to my chest, meeting Dean's eyes steadily.

"We need to know what happened to you last night," Dean said simply. He and Sam were leaned forward, elbows on knees and eyes boring into mine.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," I said. I knew I was going to tell them anyway, so I let myself shut down all emotion before getting into all the nitty gritty details of my dysfunctional life.

"Try us," Sam smiled. "If you remember our conversation earlier, you know we obviously believe in psychics and spoon-bending. By the way I got you talking, you know something about this 'war'…" he trailed off, looking to his brother for help.

"Just tell us what you know and what happened, Ally."

I took a breath. "Where do you want me to start?"

The boys looked at each other and then back to me.

"Well, how about this," Sam shifted a bit. "Has anything out of the ordinary happened to you before?"

I grinned. They had no idea.

The girl looked much thinner now that she was in her own clothes: like they could break her if they weren't careful with their words. She looked down at her bulky pink cast and leaned back on her good arm to fold her legs underneath her.

"I was raised a _Disney_ and _Barney _child, so I never saw anything over PG until the fourth grade, if you can even believe that much." She grinned and looked up, "Momma kept me pretty sheltered." Her smile faltered and her eyes went back to her cast. "So, when I look back, remembering having a lucid dream of me waking up to my family murdered at six years old, it makes no sense. I mean, how many kids do you know dream of gory walls and murderers grabbing them from behind? It wasn't until later that I found out that we were living on old Choctaw land, plus I had four great uncles die down my street. I just figured that explained why I would hear my name being called, toys going off in the middle of the night, my bed shaking-" She cut off then and swallowed before continuing.

"Just a bunch of ghostie stuff. So, anyway, while I grew up in my own personal haunted house, I stayed at my cousin's like it was a second home. Unfortunately, that house is close to a hundred years old and it has it's fair share of ghosties, too. So, as a child, I now not only heard and experienced supernatural crap at home, but I got to visit with my Paw Paw Jerry, one my cousin and I called the 'Tall Man', and a pretty lady in a bonnet when I went over. So, yeah, 'out of the ordinary' is kind of the norm for me."

She took a deep breath and the boys glanced at each other.

"So, that was when you were little?" Sam asked. "Sounds like you just needed to get into a new environment, to me."

Ally snorted and shook her head. "I wish that would have helped. We moved when I was twelve… Of course, it was only down the road, but I figured it was just that one stretch of land that was creepy."

"And you were wrong?" Dean prompted.

"I was wrong," she confirmed. "It wasn't as bad as before, but although the noises and shaking didn't happen as often, I started _seeing_ things. Like right out of the corner of my eye when I passed the hall. Some tall, black figure would be standing right there… Just chillin'. I figured it was me just being silly, but when it followed me to _school_, I knew it was something else entirely. It would always be out of the corner of my eye, never allowing itself to be seen directly… But it had no trouble with picking my bag up and plopping it back down when I was trying to get to class."

Dean's brow furrowed as he tried racking his brain for what this thing might be. A ghost, maybe, but there was no way to be completely sure.

"So, a good while later, and I'm living here, away from all the hauntings and bad memories when the migranes start. At first, they're not too bad: just small headaches and pangs now and again, then it hit me really hard one day in my zoology class. I was in the middle of taking a test when my vision in my right eye goes out. Not too long afterwards, I start getting really emotional."

Ally nodded towards Sam and said, "You know the rest about my… _gift_."

"Alright, so no more paranormal stuff since you moved?" Dean asked.

Her face scrunched up, "Yeah, there's still paranormal stuff. It hasn't bothered me as much as it did back at the old place, but I do see and hear stuff sometimes." Her eyes roamed the room momentarily. "Oh! And I had another lucid dream not too long ago and another last night… the first about a little boy wearing a white gown standing in my room."

"Huh," Dean said. "Anything else we should know?"

She nodded, making her brown curls bounce around her face. "Just a few more. I've actually been known to have dreams that come true… Problem is, nine times out of ten, I don't remember what I dream of, so I don't know what is going to happen until it is happening. Then I'm able to tell you what happens next and stuff." Her jaw tightened. "There's one more thing," she said quietly. "Last night, my cousin came in _after _I locked the doors, saying a bunch of stuff that didn't really make much sense. I kind of just figured he was drunk or stoned, but his _eyes_… I had seen them before."

Her own green…gray…blue… whatever orbs widened for a minute. "They were yellow. The only thing I can think of, and don't you dare make fun of me for saying this, is that he was possessed by some sort of demon."

Sam and Dean looked at each other again, their eyebrows raised. No one said anything.

"See?" Ally exclaimed, standing up. "I told you you'd never believe me. I mean, I'm talking demons and ghosts here."

"No no no," Sam said quickly. "It's not that. We believe you, just…sit back down."

She bounced on the balls of her feet as if contemplating on whether or not to trust them. She clenched her jaw and sat back down, eyes expectant.

"Alright," Sam breathed. "I'm going to give you the low-down about us, but you can't freak out, okay?"

Dean rolled his head around to give his younger brother a look that said, _Way to go, Sammy. You're like a safe with our secrets. _Sam shrugged.

"You see," he continued, "when I told you we came across a few psychics, I meant it. These people could do things, whether it be visions, telekinesis, or mind control. I'm-" he paused looking at his brother who gave him a hard stare. "I'm one of them. I have visions, which is how we found you."

"Right," Ally nodded. "Because coming across a person who is also a psychic freak happens just _that _often."

Dean smirked and jabbed a thumb at his brother. "With this guy, it happens more often than not."

"Look," Sam started, "we didn't come here to scare you-"

"Right!" Ally smiled and nodded. "Because kidnapping a girl is what normal people do when they want to talk!" She jumped up and started pacing the room.

"No…" Dean said with exaggerated patience. "But it's what people do when they think doing so will save your life."

She stopped pacing and met him eye for eye. "And how do you expect to do that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty, so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But, I have two new chappies up for you :) Reviews are welcome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them... :( Only Ally and her power are mine!**

* * *

><p>"We're hunters, Ally." Sam stood up and slowly walked toward me. "We know all about ghosts and things that go bump in the night. This yellow-eyed demon? We've been following him for years."<p>

So it was a demon. "Alright," I said slowly, realization dawning on me, "so none of this strikes you as odd? You're used to this kind of thing?"

"Well, not necessarily." Dean got up and took a bite of his sandwich, "We've ne'er come 'nto contact wif someone who attracts supernat'ral stuff like you b'for." He swallowed and gestured behind me to the bags on the dresser. "Pass the beer?"

I rolled my eyes and tossed him a bottle. "I've told you my life's story, so any more questions?"

The boys looked at each other - again - and then back to me.

"Not really a question," Sam said, "but more like a confirmation."

"Alright, what is it?"

Just then, Dean slugged Sam hard on his left arm. I jumped and slid my good hand slowly to where the pistol sat securely in the waistband of my jeans. What was going on?

Sam grunted and put his hand to his hurt bicep, looking at Dean with wide eyes.

"I thought I was going to punch you?"

"Don't be a bitch, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked back to me, his eyes resting on my hand behind my back. I slowly brought it back to the front and played it off as if I had put it there subconsciously. He reached a hand toward my shoulder.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Just testing," he said.

"Testing wha-" At the moment he touched my shoulder, an aching throb started pulsating up and down my left arm. I took in a sharp breath and looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I demanded.

"Dean, I was right! My arm doesn't even hurt any more…" Sam turned to his brother.

"So, she is a sponge."

"It would seem so."

I looked from one brother to the next, my eyes wide and head reeling. I wanted to cry.

Sam turned back to me. "Can you do it the other way, too?"

I stared at him incredulously. "Do _what _the other way? What did you _do _to me?"

Dean came forward and I backed away more. "Wait," he said, "you don't know?"

"Know what?" I all but screamed at him.

"Your powers," Sam said quietly. "They must be growing. You yourself said you can feel other's emotions ." I stared at him, knowing exactly where this conversation was going. "Maybe you can feel what they can feel physically, too."

I gritted my teeth and looked down at my arm where a bruise was slowly starting to blossom. It made sense, I suppose. It would explain my dream I had last night, and why I felt like I got wacked in the head right after I hit Sam a while ago. I gingerly reached up and touched the small, but tender knot on my head.

Dean went to a duffle bag behind me and started digging while Sam plopped down on his bed and opened a laptop. "Dean," he was typing quickly, "this girl was made as a sponge."

Anger flared inside of me. "Would you quit talking about me like I'm not standing five feet from you? I wasn't _made _to be anything, least of all a sponge!" I just want to go home. Wanna go home. Wanna go home.

_Can't go home._ Not if I wanted my family to live. Then it hit me.

"_Tell no one if you value their life."_

Sam and Dean knew. I didn't trust the 'ghostbusters', but that didn't mean I was okay with them dying.

I was cursed. The best thing for me to do was to leave before anyone got hurt. Leave and never get close to anyone…

I knew by the look of their faces that my emotions were getting out of control. I took a deep breath and locked them away again. "Please," I whispered. "Just let me leave."

"Afraid we can't do that, sweet heart," Dean said simply. "I would lose sleep if we did."

"Stay with us," Sam cooed. "Just for a little while, okay? Just until we figure this stuff out."

I shook my head no and started toward the door. I didn't want to have to use the gun unless I absolutely _had _to, and besides, I had a clear shot to the door. Of course, nothing in my life is easy.

Sam jumped up to cut me off as soon as he saw where I was going. "Whoa," he slid in front of the door. "Where are you going?"

I turned to see Dean clutching a leather-bound book, staring at me intently.

"I'm leaving."

"Did you completely forget what we just talked about?" Sam asked incredulously. "You can't leave. It's dangerous."

"It's dangerous here," I countered.

"Where do you expect to go?" Dean asked, walking toward me.

I looked down at my Toms, remembering the twenties tucked inside. "Not home. You said it yourself," I turned to Sam, "I could get my family killed."

His face was all scrunched up, as if in pain. "And why is staying with us such a bad idea?" Dean walked to his brother's side and they both looked at me expectantly.

"For one," I started, "I don't know you two from Adam. And two, who kidnaps someone and unloads this kind of information on her?" I looked up at Sam with what I hoped were cold eyes. He looked back down at me hurt. "Please," I said again, "just move."

"Come on," Sam went to redirect me to the bed. "You need to rest and let that arm heal before-"

I didn't let him finish as I jumped back out of his reach and pulled the gun from my waistband, aiming it at his heart. It felt awkward, holding a gun in my left hand only, but I held it steady. That's what growing up in the boondocks did to ya.

Both boy's hands went up in surrender.

"What the hell-" Dean said, obviously pissed.

I moved around the two to stand between them and the large duffle bag full of weapons. I jerked the gun to the side and tried my hardest to feel nothing but hopelessness and resign. "Sit," I said, gesturing to the bed with the nozzle. They did as told and I lowered the gun a bit. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "Please don't follow me."

I walked over to the dresser and tucked a key ring in my cast and put a red Gatoraid bottle under my right arm.

"You don't have to leave, you know," Sam said slowly, gently. "We're not bad people. We just want to help."

I clumsily put the gun back in my waistband and picked up the really heavy bag of weapons, glad my emotions were having an effect on the two. "Me too," I said quietly and walked out of the room.

Thankfully, there was only one car in the crappy motel lot. I walked as quickly as I could to the old fashioned Chevy without face planting into the asphalt. I unlocked the trunk and let my eyes go wide as I lifted a board-like thing to expose what was underneath. _Of course._ I really shouldn't be surprised. More weapons like the ones in the bag littered the trunk. Weird pictures were here and there, and so were flare guns and bags of salt and oil.

I dropped the bag in the trunk and locked it back, then moved to the driver's side. _This is a really nice car,_ I thought. I've never been much of a car person, but I had a weak spot for Chevys, especially Impalas. _It really is a shame. _I leaned in a pressed down all the locks before dropping the keys in the driver's seat and shutting the door behind me, locking the keys inside.

I mentally patted myself on the back. I was good.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Dean threw the curtains back over the window. "She just locked the keys inside my baby!" He went over and took up another beer from the dresser. "Would you please explain to me why we just let her <em>go<em>?"

Sam stood and started pacing the room. "Don't look at me. I have no idea." He stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just felt like if we pushed her too much, we'd break her."

"Well, she's obviously not that breakable," Dean huffed. "So, what do we do? Let her get a head start and find her later on? Go after her now? Or do you think she'll break?" He sneered the last part, still pissed about the hold up and locked car.

"No, she'll be fine." Sam looked up and smiled at Dean who was downing his second beer. "You go unlock the impala and I'll go after Ally, deal?"

Dean's face split into a smile. "Ahhh! Little Sammy's got a crush on the sponge!" He dropped the empty bottle in the plastic trash bin and opened the door. "Say no more, little brother. Just be sure to call when you have her."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Winchesters :(**

* * *

><p>Apparently, Wal-Mart security sucks. I walked right up to the store, shoved my pistol in a bush and proceeded to walk right in without a second glance from anyone.<p>

I was able to get some new clothes, some food, a backpack and a Gatoraid without running into any problems. About an hour later, I was on the back roads making my way to the next town. I knew that if I took the interstate or highway, I was bound to run into trouble, whether it be someone recognizing me or a cop getting on to me for breaking the law.

I had pulled a granola bar from my backpack and was working at opening it when I heard a truck pull up behind me. My nerves got the best of me and I quickened my pace a bit.

"Ally?" My eyes widened and I spun around to see Gage, a guy from my biomedical research class, poking his sexy blonde head out of the window of his white Z71. "What the hell are you doing out here?" he asked and eyed my arm. "And what happened to your arm?"

I was stunned. The classic school jock actually _knew _I existed and noticed something that didn't directly concern him. "I-I…Uh… My aunt lives down that way and my grandmother is back there," I said quickly. "I thought she needed a visit." I thanked God for my quick tongue and checked that my pistol was still securely tucked into the waistband of my jeans. No need to freak Gage out. I gestured to my cast. "And I have terrible luck. What are you doing here?" I asked.

He jumped out of the truck and started to me. "Was just headin' to my cousin's for a crawfish boil." He cocked his head to the side and gave me that million dollar smile all the girls at school went nuts over. "You want a ride to wherever?"

His smile was infectious. "No, I'm fine actually," I lied. "It's not too much further up the road. But eat some crawfish for me, okay?"

By this time, he was standing so close that I could smell his Jake cologne from Hollister. "Why don't you come eat some?" He smiled down at me and I resisted the urge to squirm away from his close proximity. "I'm sure your folks wont mind."

I felt Gage's hormones shoot up and noticed the light smell of beer on his breath. I took a step back. I had no desire to meet his sick needs. "A little early in the day to be drinking, don't you think?" I started walking away then, but heard his persistent footsteps behind me.

I felt anger start to radiate from him. "Come on, Ally, why don't you let me take you where you need to go?"

I shook my head. He was really making me nervous. "No need," I called back to him as steadily as I could. "Look, Gage, no hard feelings, but I need to be alone for a while."

He grabbed my shoulder and spun me harshly around. He grinned and eased himself up against me. "What if I don't want to?" he inquired, his hot, stinky breath on my face.

I kept my face blank and eyes cold. "Please just leave me alone."

His hand came up hard on my neck, holding me in place. "No, I don't think I will."

* * *

><p>It amazed Sam just how much this girl was willing to walk. It didn't take him long to catch up with her in the first place, but he had already followed her through Wal-Mart and was now walking a good ways behind her on an old dirt road. Of course, he could have told Dean to pick him and Ally up a while ago, but he was too curious about what she was actually planning on doing to call.<p>

He turned his head to the road behind him at the sound of a muffler and slid into the woods to let a white Z71 fly by. He pulled out his phone and figured he'd go ahead and let Dean know he had her.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, I got her. We're on Burnam."

"_Alright, see ya in a few."_

Sam walked out of the woods to find the truck pulled over on the side of the road, a guy talking to Ally. They looked like they knew each other, but there was something off. Sam quickened his pace.

Ally looked extremely uncomfortable as the guy slunk up close. Sam's brow furrowed. _Boyfriend?_

No. She turned sharply and started walking away, but the guy just followed her, gripping her firmly by the shoulder and spinning her around to face him. That couldn't be good.

Sam felt his blood boil and he picked up his pace again. He wasn't far from them now, but the guy grabbed her neck and a second later had his lips crushing themselves against hers.

"Hey!" he shouted and started running. "Hey, stop!"

Sam saw Ally's eyes widen considerably. "Let me go!" she squealed and shoved hard against the guy.

The kid let out a cry and held his right arm close to his chest. "My arm!" he cried and looked up at Ally, who was backing toward Sam.

Sam took Ally by the shoulders and pushed her behind him. He looked at the kids cradled arm. It was disfigured just as Ally's was the night before at the hospital.

"You broke my arm, you bitch!"

And that she did. Sam grinned at the new discovery and then spun to steer Ally in the direction they came. "Come on," he smiled at the back of her head. "Let's go get that cast off of you."

She squirmed out of Sam's grip and sprinted back toward the angry kid. "Gage," she choked, "I'm so sorry!"

The kid staggered upright and held up his good hand. "No, don't you come any closer…"

"Ally," Sam said, catching her wrist, "it's okay, he's not going to die. But we need to _go_."

She fully looked at him then, her face a mixture of pain and disbelief. "Please, let me heal him."

Sam's brow furrowed. He shook his head. "No way, that guy deserved it."

"Who are we to be the judge of that?" she whispered.

Dean chose that moment to pull around the corner in his precious Impala. Dirt went flying as he neared them and Metallica was blaring from the cab.

Sam didn't loosen his grip on Ally's wrist as he tugged her to the car. He guided her in the backseat and closed the door before jumping into the passenger seat himself. He looked at Dean. "Just drive."

Dean stepped on the gas and Sam turned the radio down and looked to the backseat. Ally was twisted around looking at the boy through the back window.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. "I hurt him."

"I didn't ask if _he _was okay, I asked if you were. Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head again and looked down at her no-longer-swollen, freely moving fingers that poked out of her cast. "I'm fine."

Dean blew up then. "We told you not to leave! That it could be dangerous! What if Sam hadn't been looking for you? What if that was a _demon_?"

"Dean…" Sam shook his head at his brother who took a deep breath and focused on the road. He turned back to their now stoic passenger. "Look, you've got to believe we can actually help you."

"I need you to drop me off," she said quietly. Randomly.

"We're not dropping you off," Dean grumbled. "When are you gunna get that through your head?"

She shook her head and looked blankly through the windshield. "I need you to drop me off right now."

"Ally, we can't," Sam said soothingly, like he was talking to a child. "We wouldn't be helping you if we did."

She looked at him, then, her eyes a cloudy blue with flecks of green littering her iris. "But you'd be helping yourself." Her eyes dimmed then and she stared at the console instead.

Sam looked at his brother, who held his gaze with a look of confusion mirroring his own before turning back to the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm trying to work on the next chapter and all, but I dunno if I'm even doing okay with this story or not. Please let me know if I should continue or try to do something different. Ideas are welcome! :D<strong>


End file.
